


Karkat, Wake Up.

by TheFirey_Gamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirey_Gamer/pseuds/TheFirey_Gamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wakes up in Echidna's den and some stuff goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The same two questions kept running through his mind, "Where am I? What happened?" His face felt cold and there was a slight throb that was coming from the back of his head. He realized he was laying, face down, on the floor. He sat up, perplexed as to why he was on the floor of Echidna's den. He took a deep breath, trying to remember what had happened and how he had ended up knocked out on the floor. He and Kanaya had come to visit Echidna, and talk to her. Well actually, Kanaya was to talk to her while Karkat just kind of stood there completely confused. Kanaya had finished talking with the mother of all monsters and was saying something about how she promised to "protect him", whatever that meant, and then he assumed that's when he had passed out. A thought suddenly dawned on him, Kanaya had knocked him out, to protect him. Echidna didn't want Karkat to fight. "Well jokes on her, I'm going to help anyway." He stood up stretching his arms and legs, and getting his sickle out of his strife specibus. "Who should I go help?" He thought. He had no clue where Kanaya went but, he guessed she went to help Rose, John and Rose's alternate universe mom. He decided he would go find Dave, he wanted to see him and make sure he didn't get hurt. But Karkat had no idea where he would be. Didn't Vriska say one of the Jacks were on Prospit? Yes, he was pretty sure that Dave had volunteered to go there. "Off to Prospit then. Sorry Echidna but, I need to help my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Karkat was on Prospit and he wasn't liking what he was seeing. No one was on the streets and it was dead quiet. Karkat had expected at least the sound of fighting but, he heard nothing. Someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, raising his sickle to a scared Prospitian's throat. Karkat apologized, lowering his weapon. "Are you looking for the fighting people?" Karkat nodded, "Follow me." The Prospitian started shuffling down streets, around corners, and through alleys until they arrived at town square. There was a large crowd, blocking Karkat from seeing what they were surrounding. "Get out of the way. Let me through." He pushed his way to the middle and caught his breath. The Jack was dead on the ground, surrounded by dead bodies, all face down. Karkat slowly walked to one with blonde hair, kneeling down beside it. He slowly turned the body over into his lap. As soon as he saw the face he started crying, it was Dave. "Dave, please. I need you. I can't live without you please don't be dead. Please." No response, nothing but Dave's lifeless face staring at him through cracked shades. Karkat took off his shades, looking into his eyes. They were a bright red, matching his God Tier pajamas. Karkat looked around and saw two more bodies, another blonde one, which was without doubt Dave's bro, and one that bled teal. Karkat swallowed, upset at the sight of his dead friend. He looked back down at Dave and shut Dave's eyes, putting his shades back on him as well. Karkat picked up Dave and stood up. He looked around at all the Prospitians and started talking, "These three people went down fighting I'm assuming?" Most of the little white heads nodded, "I'm going to take their bodies, because I know my friends will want to give them a funeral, I think it's called. I'm assuming no one has a problem with that?" All heads shook no. "What about Jack?" One Prospitian said, staring at Karkat. "Honestly, I don't care what you do with him. I never want to have to look at another Jack again." So one by one Karkat took his friends the only place he knew they would be safe, Echidna's den.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat sat on the floor of Echidna's den, crying and rocking back and forth. There were fourteen bodies, lined side by side on the floor behind him. They were all dead, Karkat had been unable to save even one. Some of them had still been alive when Karkat had found them but just barely. John was one of them, he had talked to Karkat, reassuring him that they had won and that the door to the new universe was open and that he should take whoever was left and go. John had also said that Dave had been in love with Karkat.  
"How do you know?" He had asked.  
"He told me before we all left, he wanted to tell you when it was all over." Then John had died, making Karkat burst into tears once more. Even Gamzee was dead, apparently they had released him and let him fight. Karkat hadn't found any of the sprites and so was completely alone. He also couldn't find the bodies of Feferi, Nepeta, Eridan and the rest of Tavros or Equius. He didn't know why he had taken all the bodies, it made him more sad then comforted and he felt a lot like Gamzee. He thought of the words Vriska said as she stumbled into the den, "Go win." before she fell forward, dead. He sniffed and stood up. He turned around and looked at all of his friends. He couldn't just sit there and not win. That would mean his friends had died for no reason, he would not let that be the case. He decided he wanted something to remember them all by. He left the denizen's den a few minutes later, his sylladex full with 6 pairs of glasses, 2 pairs of shades, a pair of red and blue eyepatches, a headband, a mask, a lipstick tube, a horn and a whip.


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat sat on a bench in a park. The game was over and they had won but everyone had died, except Karkat. He was all by himself and it had been who knows how many years. He missed his friends dearly, even though he couldn't really remember them. Mostly he missed a human boy he had fallen in love with. Karkat had known he had flushed feelings for him during the 2nd year on the meteor. But he had never told him, he was gone and Karkat couldn't do anything about it. Now he was all alone on the planet they had all created, wishing he was dead. He couldn't die however because once he had won the game he had gone God Tier. Suicide was not considered heroic or just. He was all by himself on this Earth like planet. There were humans and trolls on this planet and surprisingly they got along pretty well. In the earliest years of the planet though they fought constantly, but they had gotten a lot better. Blood color didn't matter and it wasn't used to determine who did what. No matter what blood color you had you could do anything. It didn't use to be like that but, Karkat had helped nudge the people in the right direction. Someone sat down on the bench next to him, their nose in a book. It was some book called "Twilight". Karkat noticed that it was a blonde human girl that was sitting next to him and he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her.  
"Ah, Rose. There you are, I was worried I had lost you." Karkat and the girl looked up at the troll girl that stood before them. Both of her horns curved inwards, one hooked at the end. He recognized her too, but he didn't know why.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but, I feel like I know you." The girls both looked at him, confused. The human girl talked,  
"Well my name is Rose Lalonde and this is Kanaya Maryam. I don't know how you would know us since I don't recall ever meeting you before. Oh my, are you alright?" Karkat felt the tears roll down his cheeks but didn't try to stop them. He remembered, it had been so long but he finally remembered them. And not just these two he remembered everyone.  
"My name is Karkat Vantas and I am so glad to see you." He jumped up and hugged Kanaya and surprisingly she didn't try to push him away. She hugged him back.  
"Oh my gosh, I do remember you. The game, we won but me and Kanaya died." Karkat let go of Kanaya and turned to Rose,  
"Where is everyone else?" Rose pulled out a cell phone, typing quick. She turned off her phone, put it in her pocket and picked up her book standing up.  
"I told them all to meet us at Derse and Prospit, the restaurant down the street. We should head down there." She started walking away, Kanaya and Karkat looked at each other then ran to catch up with Rose.


End file.
